


Grip Me Tight

by TheTyger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Saving people, hunting things,<br/>My brother beside me loudly sings.<br/>Make a deal for family's sake,<br/>Scream in Hell until I break."</p><p>A poetry collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grip Me Tight

Saving people, hunting things, My brother beside me loudly sings.

Make a deal for family's sake, Scream in Hell until I break.

Heaven's angel grips me tight, Leaves his mark as he takes flight;

He says his name is Castiel, I watched as my guardian angel fell.

Angel Blades and Holy Fire, Watch the ring of flames rise higher,

Pain-filled eyes and tattered wings, Mourning friends as church bells ring,

Feathers falling one by one, Darkness blocking out the sun,

Death is near at every turn, But Winchesters are never alone.

And maybe it's too late for this, But Heaven knows something's amiss;

I'll try to mend your broken wings, Forgive the unforgiven sins,

This time I will stand by you, Cas...

I'm sorry you even had to ask.


	2. Visions

Someone's calling, I can't hear them

Through my trembling I can't feel them

Someone's pleading, I can't answer

Can't hear my own desperate whispers.

All I hear, the devil's voice

All I fear, each regretted choice

All I see is endless night

Can't anyone bring me back to the light?

Glimpses now, gold, green and blue

One voice finally breaking through:

"Don't cry, Sammy. I'm here for you."


	3. Gabriel

The Morningstar, one wayward son, the first to Fall from Grace,  
And Michael, the most righteous one; the war made planets quake.

And so, forgotten, fighting tears, he tucked his wings away,  
And ran until his legs gave in, and hid 'til break of day;

And in the morning steadily rose,  
In golden eyes more light,  
And changed in nature, name, and face,  
And let Loki shine bright;

And he remained, centuries passed, Archangel nevermore,  
The Trickster smirks, and sneers, and laughs,  
Until the second war,  
And please, someone just make it end, not turn out like before...

He watched a little brother Fall, and Rise, and fall in love,  
And one Hunter give in to Below, the other pray to Above,  
And men and women, young and old, give up their lives, their souls,  
And in the light of the circle's flames, deception's last bell tolls;

The Righteous Man called out his fears,  
And Witness Protection bled away,  
And at last the Pagan disappears,  
He'll stand and face the darkest day;

And by the tricks his brother taught,  
He lost the Devil's fight,  
And in his desperation fell,  
Wings once more in sight.


End file.
